Corpo
by Oul K.Z
Summary: Poderia não ser intenso ou eterno ... mas não teria sentido se fosse o contrário. .::Ino e Gaara::.


**Tema**: Poema /Conto

**Casal**: Gaara / Ino

**Poema**: Cecília Meireles

**Data**: 22h03min

**Explicações: **Em fim, este arquivo já era para ter sido postado há muito tempo ( mas fiquei sem net por um tempinho –'). O presente original para meu amigo oculto, simplesmente sumiu da face da Terra postei no FF** MAS**...eles simplesmente tiraram o texto do ar. Tentei reescrever, mas logo a historia em si não me agradou e fiz algo mais fácil... me desculpa menino...

Espero sinceramente que gostem e em especial meu amigo oculto Pedro-kun ! Criticas sincera hei minino !

**Corpo **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Os teus ouvidos estão enganados **_

Ele suspira, geme, se fatiga. Para ela era tão confrangedor e ao mesmo tempo insuportavelmente melodioso. Não tão quanto era o creck da cama e o atrito insulso dos fluidos... era assim,simples assim, nítido e frívolo em sua mente. Que estranho prazer ela sentia. Não era entre tuas pernas , em sua carne , era em todo seu ser : ser minúsculo e pequeno, ser grande... _tão_ imenso! Arrebentando seu ego, sustentando seus músculos dilatados, por simples ato de lhe conceder prazer.

_**E os teus olhos **_

_**E as tuas mãos**_

Gotas de suor, a cega brutalidade de suas unhas, ela ainda podia sentir seus pulsos quase quebrados naqueles atos inconscientes, naqueles atos dolentes e simplesmente deleitosos. Ele não a tocava, não a sentia, nem se lembrava, apenas a apertava a destroçava, lhe dava o que recebia.

A única presença era dos dedos ansiosos passeando pela cintura, dorso e nádegas: era o único ato de carinho. Vago mas único.

Ela cavalgava por cima de seu membro, cavalgava como somente uma vadia sabia fazer. Vadia de um homem só. E naquele reflexo - nos olhos unaquitas, semitransparentes, semelhantes a um espelho d'água intocável - via-se como uma musa , musa que apenas observava e era absorvida , sorvida pelo o dono das bochechas rubras, do pau ereto dentro de seu sexo, da agressividade e da natural e sem contradições, virilidade...

_**E a tua boca andam mentindo **_

Ele aperta suas pernas marcando suas mãos na alvura de suas coxas e goza.

E Ela da um ultimo. Um último gemido. Ah o mais alto, o mais lascivo...

_**Enganada pelos teus sentidos **_

Em um breve momento o grande prazer, no outro o banque de seu corpo.

Os músculos de sua vagina dilataram relaxando em seguida. A pupila untuosa e negra concedeu espaço a aquela expressão sonsa e perdida; a boca sorriu deixando a vista os dentes límpidos e a língua repugnante.

_**Faze silencio em tu corpo **_

Simplória vista negrume, era o que seus olhos se limitavam ver; seu rosto estava escondido entre ombros largos pertencente a um aroma doce e inevitavelmente pegajoso, ela reconhecia aquilo como cheiro de colônia mesclado ao recém suor de sua libidinagem.

O liquido ralo, ainda descia por sua virilha em uma temperatura morna e amena. Ainda estavam com suas mãos abandonadas por cima dos travesseiros e os sexos ainda colados uns aos outros.

Ela gostava daquele epílogo, na realidade gostava mais antes: imaginava que ali seria a troca das verdadeiras caricias e a expressão "fazendo amor" demonstraria seu real sentido. Depois, ela descobriu que não passava de alegorias.

Cigarros... Era isso até perder a consciência.

_**Escuta-te **_

Mas apesar de tudo ela gostava daquilo, gostava do cheiro de tabaco e dos dedos indiferentes, longos e ásperos acariciando seu braço, mesmo sabendo ser um ato automático e consolador.

_**Há uma verdade silenciosa dentro de ti **_

Porem era só isso, e ela sabia que lhe fazia mal, que estava molestando-la secretamente, a machucando, a irrompendo... Criando uma ferida, ferida no sangue, ferida pior do que qualquer outro câncer.

_**A verdade sem palavras **_

Não sabia por que, mas não queria parar. Podia terminar, sair daquele quarto e ignorá-lo porem ela simplesmente voltaria como todos os milhares de vezes, pois... Sexo era tão bom.

Ele levou o trago a boca e soltou a fumaça.

_**Que procuras inutilmente **_

Mas se fosse só aquilo... Não seria o suficiente, ela sabia disso, ou queria que fosse isso.

Uma vez - não se lembra com que ou onde - descobrira que o amava , amava um pouquinho, amava como amara tantos, mas amava. Não intensamente ou eternamente, mas sim, tinha que amá-lo... Tinha... Não teria sentindo algum se não o amasse.

Ele apagou o cigarro inclinando o corpo e virando-se. Ela fez o mesmo movimento afastando os dois corpos.

_**Há tanto tempo **_

Mas amava ele...

_**Pelo teu corpo, que te enlouqueceu.**_

...o seu corpo.

_**-------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Em fim perceberam que eram um casal como qualquer outro que tinham relação sexuais e no fundo no fundo era só isso neh ? Desculpa fãs de Gaara e Ino, mas quando os imagino juntos... Imagino algo assim XD.**_

_**Sabe, eu não gostei dessa fic,podia ser melhor ... nas realidade muito melhor... mas em fim...Me digam o que gostaram hein!**_

_**Obs: perceberam que repeti muita palavras no mesmo parágrafo ne ? Então era para dramatizar mesmo... tem gente que acha feio , mas eu gostei XD**_

_**Obs2: Desculpa algum erro de português... eu reli mais com certeza deve existir algum, já que não mandei betar. **_

_**Beijos de Abacaxi**_

_**Oul-chan**_


End file.
